Rescuing Queen Rahl
by JlynCSS
Summary: Based off of Reckoning finale. Richard's attempt to go back in time sends him back to when Kahlan is still held captive by Rahl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kahlan's lungs constricted so tightly, she could barely breathe. She stood before Rahl, having just told him she would be his queen. Her head was pounding with every beat of her heart, her legs straining to support her. She tried to focus inside herself. This is for Richard, she reminded herself. It's the only way he'll be able to come back to me. Rahl stood before her, his eyes taking in the length of her. He stroked her cheek with a finger. "Soon. We will be married soon." He slowly walked around her, eyeing his prize. He gripped her chin in his fingers, "Then, sweet Kahlan, I will have what Richard Cypher never could."

Her nostrils flared with hatred and defiance, "You will _never_ have what only Richard ever will." There was no need to say it aloud. He knew very well she meant her heart, her soul, her love. Yes, he knew only Richard would ever have those. But he alone would possess her body. He knew, were the Seeker still alive, that would destroy him more than anything. Perhaps even in death. Should the Seeker be watching her from the underworld, he would know of Rahl's success. In that he would be victorious. He motioned to his guards to take her away. Kahlan didn't know where they were taking her. She didn't care. With Richard gone, nothing mattered.

##

When Shota had told her that Rahl killed all that was left of the Confessors, Kahlan knew what she had to do. She had learned from Shota that in order for Richard to come back from the future, he would need a Confessor's power, along with the power of Orden and the magic of an Agiel. All the same elements that had thrust him more than 50 years into the future. Rahl would never let her live long enough to be that power for him. Her love for Richard drove her to accept Rahl's offer of marriage. She would bear the child that Richard would need to send him back from that cold and distant future. Back to before this began, before this hell that was to be her life.

Kahlan soaked in the warm waters of a bath, drawn for her from buckets by her chambermaid, Alice. Now that she was to be Rahl's queen, he had pulled her from the dungeons and given Kahlan her own chamber room. For now. No matter if she were in these marbled rooms or in a dirt cell, it was still a dungeon to her. They were to be married in less than a month. Now that Rahl had won the war and was Lord over all, he craved the pageantry of the elaborate ceremony his marriage would bring. Villagers from all the territories were to be at hand. He hoped the month long celebrations would help quell the people's anger over the Seeker's death. Since his great victory, Rahl had developed some twisted sense of morality and would wait until they were married before he took her. But once they were married, Kahlan was expected to join him in the Lord's chamber. From dungeon to death sentence she thought. Until then, she was to behave as his betrothed. She felt helpless. Her love, her life, Richard, was gone. Zedd had burned to death by his own wizard's fire. She was soon going to be Queen Rahl, wife of her and Richard's evil enemy. Least of all, she no longer had her power to protect her. Rahl had made sure a Rada' Han was locked around her neck.

Kahlan was losing all hope. She desperately needed strength to continue. She thought of Richard, of all they had been through together. Her mind drifted to that night in the forest, when he had so tenderly kissed her by the fire. The sob she had been holding in escaped her. She let herself cry. She couldn't think of Richard without crying, and until he was with her, she wanted nothing more than to think of him.

##

Richard's head rested on the marble tomb, his hand gently stroking her likeness cut from stone. He wanted to waste no time in getting back to her, but he needed just a few more minutes here. He had felt so cold and alone since finding himself in this dark future. Sitting here by her tomb he somehow felt closer to her, he felt her warmth, her presence, like she was watching over him. His heart was broken with the words Shota had told him. His beloved Kahlan had condemned herself to a life of dread and horror, as the wife of the evil Darken Rahl, in order to save him. He wouldn't let her act of love be in vain. He would find a way back to her, back to before all this began so he could prevent it from ever happening.

Richard softly whispered to the stone image of his love, "I'm coming Kahlan. Don't lose hope". He kissed her brow and stood, ready to be on his way. On his way back to her.

Seeing he was pulling himself up from his sorrow, Shota again spoke to him. "Be warned Seeker. If you do not combine the power or Orden, the magic of the Agiel and the Confessors's power at precisely the right time, you will not go from where you came."

"Where will I go?" He asked, not wanting to think of the possibility of something going wrong.

The old woman's head tilted slightly "Forward, backward, only the moon knows." He found no comfort in her reply.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kahlan walked the gardens of the People's Palace. It was the one place she could escape Rahl's watchful eye, so she walked them often. He always sent men to guard the gate, but rarely ventured there himself, and in general, she was left alone to walk the paths and take in the fragrant flora in peace. They were formal gardens, with winding paths, shady trees, benches and marble fountains. There was a large wooden and iron gate opening into the palace where the guards waited, but was otherwise enclosed on four sides by stone walls to keep animals and intruders out. Kahlan lifted her face toward the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun.

She found a shady bench tucked in a far corner of the garden, the perfect place to lose herself in thoughts of Richard. She thought of his warm smile. His tender touch. She missed the sound of his voice. He had gone into this so unafraid. Just before they'd put the boxes of Orden together, he had taken her hands and told her everything would be alright. That was just before everything went so wrong. She asked the good spirits to watch over him, to help him find a way back to her.

The sound of footsteps pulled Kahlan from her thoughts. Dread washed over her. There was only person who would be in these gardens. Without turning her head, her eyes looked down the path of hedgerows to see his dark form headed toward her, his red robes flowing behind him. "There you are" he came to a stop in front of her. She looked up into his face, rather than be forced to look at his belt. "The Prince of Spaisa is holding a banquet in my honor. He'd like to pay tribute to me for my victory over the Midlands and the Seeker". He brought his hand to her face, his fingers slowly caressed her cheek, "and of course on our upcoming nuptials". Kahlan's lips were set straight. Her eyes still staring into his didn't move. She wanted to make sure he saw the revulsion of his touch reflected there. She knew he must have, by the way his demeanor quickly changed. He abruptly dropped his hand from her face and turned his back. "Remember Kahlan, you do this for the people you so dearly love. I have kept my promise to care for the people of the Midlands as you asked". Yes, she thought, she did love them, and having Rahl look after them was an added benefit, but there was only one reason she agreed to this. Richard. This was all for Richard. No one but him.

He quickly turned to face her, gripping her wrist he yanked her to her feet. He put his face close to hers "I do not know why I am being so decorous. Perhaps I shall have you before the wedding after all". His hands gripped her face and he pushed a hard kiss against her mouth. Kahlan stood stone still. She didn't really care. The sooner she gave him the confessor child he so wanted, the sooner it would be over for her. His kiss ran a hard, wet path down her neck. His repulsive manner sickened her. She wanted to break free and run, but that wouldn't help Richard. No. To help Richard she needed to let this vile man do what he would. No matter that it ripped her very soul in two. His hands groped at her body. Richard's face appeared in her mind. She instantly pushed it aside. She didn't ever want to associate him with what this evil monster would do. Kahlan remained rigid, unyielding to his kiss or his touch. Rahl breathed heavily into her ear "I want you Kahlan Amnell".

Her reply was frigid. "As I've said before. You simply take whatever you want". This stopped him cold. He stood up straight, glaring into her eyes. "You will invite me Kahlan. If not today, soon. But that matters not. Once we are married, I will have you." He took a step back from her. "We leave for Spaisa tomorrow." He spun on his feet and walked off.

Kahlan's insides began to falter. She wondered if she would actually have the strength to go through with this when the time came. She tried to hold onto hope, but it seemed to be fading. She admonished herself. She knew Richard would do everything within his power to return to her. She hung her head as she longed for the warmth of Richard's embrace.

##

Richard and Cara found themselves among the circular stones and the boxes of Orden. It was clear to him they were not in the right time, though they were no longer in the time that they had been. This was not the colorless landscape of the future, yet Zedd and Kahlan were not here. That had been his hope – that he would come back to that moment, just before all had gone wrong. Then he could make it right, saving Kahlan from her dreadful future and Zedd from a horrific death.

Richard brought himself to his feet. Catching his breath, he looked around for any signs that might help him. He could just make out the top of Prince Tarrick's castle. At least that's whose castle it had been when he, Kahlan and Zedd originally came to this spot. It sat far in the distance atop a jagged cliff and was protected from the east by sheer mountain face. It held commanding views of the area. From the future Richard had just come from, the castle had been a crumbled ruin.

"What went wrong?" Cara asked. Obviously, she could also see that while they were no longer in that same future, yet not from when then came.

"I'm not sure. We did what Shota said, we had the boxes or Orden, the magic of the Agiel and Nicholas' confessor power." Richard's eyes continued to flit around the landscape searching for signs.

"Last I knew, that was Prince Tarrick's castle, the Prince of Spaisa." This particular castle always stuck in his mind because of the story Renn had told him about the prince feeding him pheasant with blackberry sauce every night, so as long as Renn would tell him which of his wives was cheating on him. That thought reminded him of how Renn had gotten him, the Seeker, to make pheasant with blackberry sauce while on the run from the D'Harans. It brought a smile to his lips. He'd gladly share his feelings for Kahlan now, if he could just see her again.

Richard turned to see Cara already heading on. "Where are you going?"

"To find my sisters of the Agiel. I need to see if they're still alive."

He could understand that. He desperately needed to know if Kahlan was still alive. "I have to find Kahlan."

"Where will you look?"

He let out a slow breath. "The People's Palace. If she's still…in this time" he was going to say 'alive' but couldn't bring himself to say it aloud, "that's where she'll be." His eyes scanned the area for a hiding place for the boxes of Orden. "We can travel together to the Palace. Then you can go on to the Temple to find your sisters." Cara nodded her agreement.

"Why don't you scout ahead a bit, I'll catch up". He didn't want her to see where he buried the boxes. She didn't reply but moved to do as he said. After she disappeared over the rolling hillside, Richard moved to find a spot to bury two of the boxes. He would bury the third separate from them.

##

Kahlan was dressing for the banquet being held by the Prince of Spaisa. A long-time ally of D'Hara, the prince wanted to pay tribute to Lord Rahl for his victory. Rahl had insisted Kahlan attend as one of her duties of future Queen. Surrounded by his guards, they would travel by horse. In this way, Rahl could display his superiority, as well as his betrothed, to all the people as they passed by their villages. The journey was not far, less than a few hours' ride from the People's Palace. Rahl entered her chamber without knocking. She hated when he did that, always trying to catch her off-guard. She never was. She was, however, not fully dressed. Thank the spirits Alice was there, helping her with the row of buttons down the back of the red dress she wore.

His eyes fixed on Kahlan, Rahl addressed the maid. "Leave us". Though her heart went out to Kahlan, Alice immediately did as she was bid. He slowly walked across the room to stand behind her. As he stepped behind her he trailed his hand across her stomach, around her waist, coming to rest on the small of her back. His fingers reaching for the buttons, he brought his mouth close to her ear "certainly your future husband can help you with this." His lips caressed her neck as he did her buttons. Kahlan wore her Confessor's face, as she always did when he was near. Just the feel of his vile breath on her neck consumed her with dread. How would she ever have this man's child? She took a step forward, out of his grip. Inwardly, she shivered at his repulsiveness. "When are we leaving, My Lord?" She addressed him in the manner he required, though she did not face him. He was not pleased she had pulled away. "We will leave mid-day". With a look that implied an all different meaning he added, "I expect you to be ready for me Kahlan." He turned and left the room.

Richard could see a contingent of soldiers on horseback riding toward the city gates. They were too far away to see very well other than make out the colors of red and black. They were Rahl's men. Richard and Cara hid themselves in a tree line some distance from the city gates. There was much commotion and preparation going on inside and he thought it best to observe from a distance before they headed in. Now, with the arrival of the men on horseback, he was very glad for the shelter of the trees. . In the shadow of an elm tree, he awaited their approach to better make them out. Cara watched from a nearby spruce They were Dragon Corp, Rahl's inner circle of men. He could see Rahl himself in the center of the men, sitting high above on his horse. His red robes a stark contrast against the night black beast he rode. Richard's eyes moved to the rider near him, slightly behind, just off to his side. It was a woman. She was dressed in the same red as Rahl, her long, dark hair cascading down her back. He shook with a jolt. His heart thundered, his breath caught in his throat. It was Kahlan. He wanted to shout to her, to run to her. He took a step but pulled himself back. He knew to go to her now would mean certain death. He couldn't save her if he was dead. He wanted to tell her he was here, to have hope. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. With his heart pounding in his ears, his mind raced trying to think of what to do. He watched her as they rode past in the distance, his eyes following her the entire way. His breath came in deep pulls as he watched her ride through the city gates. Only after she had long disappeared from sight did he allow himself to blink.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Richard had Cara wait in the shelter of the trees while he made his way through the gates of the city. Dressed as he was, without the Sword of Truth, no one but Rahl himself would recognize him as the Seeker. He felt naked without his sword. He'd had to set it aside when he invoked the power of Orden, afraid its magic would interfere. It had been left behind when he was thrust into the future. He had no idea where his sword was now. While not his own, at least he had a blade, taken from one of the men he'd killed in the future. He felt secure enough in walking the streets alone, but not with a Mord-Sith. Cara in her red leather would draw too much attention.

He stopped one of the towns people "What goes on here today?"

The man looked at him quizzically, "Not from around these parts are you? Lord Rahl has just arrived with his Queen. We've been preparing for this for a week!

Richard's heart twisted. "Queen?" It crushed him to know Kahlan was already married to Rahl, perhaps had even already had their child. This future seemed just as dark as the last. No. Kahlan was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Yes sir, the future Queen Kahlan. Surely you must know that much? She and Lord Rahl will be married in little more than a week." Richard felt a sea of relief at hearing she was not yet Rahl's queen. Not that the formality would make any difference to Rahl, but it gave him hope. Right now, that was all he had left, and he would hold onto it with everything he had.

His mind tortured him with thoughts of what horrific acts she might have already suffered. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, he had to remain focused. If he wanted to save her, he had to keep those thoughts at bay. He had to find a way to get to her and get her away from Rahl.

---

"It has been my utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mother Confessor" the prince said. "Please let me convey the well wishes of my humble people. We are all looking forward to the wedding with anticipation."

Kahlan stood like a stone. She stared to some point beyond him. "More so than I, I'm sure."

Rahl took Kahlan's hand holding it up in a graceful gesture to the prince, "the Mother Confessor and I thank you Prince Tarrick, for your well wishes. Please, allow me a moment with my queen."

The prince's eyes briefly shifted to Kahlan. He gave a slight nod to Lord Rahl, then turned to go join his guests in the dining room.

Rahl waited barely long enough for the prince to exit before he struck her hard on the cheek. The force of his backhand sent Kahlan sprawling to the floor. She'd barely hit the floor when he had her by the wrist, jerking her to her feet. Kahlan struggled with him but he was too strong. He twisted her arm behind her back, his mouth pressed against her ear, "I thought we'd reached an agreement, Kahlan. Your obedience for my welfare of the people. Surly you don't want to see them suffer." Pulling her closer still, he whispered in her ear "We can do this the easy way…" he tightened his grip on her arm, speaking through clenched teeth…or we can do this _my_ way:" His big hand held her chin as he kissed her hard on the mouth. Kahlan tried to pull back, revulsion rising inside her, but he held her firm. Abruptly, he pushed her from him. "I'll let you decide". He turned from her and left to join the others.

Winded from the struggle, Kahlan tried to catch her breath as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She almost longed for the child she would bear, just to put an end to her nightmare.

---

Richard covered the grounds of the castle, looking for a way to gain entrance. He thought his best option was thru the gardens. They were not well guarded. With Lord

Rahl as the ultimate ruler of all, the prince was forbidden from forming organized troops. Rahl could do as he pleased throughout the lands and would not permit troops other than his own. Territories were permitted only enough guards that might be needed against common thieves. It would still be dangerous for Richard to be found within the castle walls, particularly if he found himself in the presence of Rahl. It would be dangerous, but a risk he had to take. He had to find Kahlan. He wanted her to know he was here. The gardens were fully enclosed by high stone walls, once he was in, he'd have only one way out: through the castle itself. Richard climbed the steep hillside that ran along side the castle gardens. It was extremely dangerous terrain, rocky and steep. A deterrent from any attacks during the prior years of war time. Richard clung to a precipitous ledge, straining to keep his toes and fingers connected with the rock. He kept his face pointed toward the sky, he didn't want to see how far it was to the ground below. It also helped keep the sweat from running into his eyes. Finally making his way across the sheer rocks, he was able to drop himself to the wall below. He rested there momentarily before making his way down an Algar tree into the gardens below.

---

Kahlan needed air. The dinner finally over, she felt a desperate urge to break away from all of the people, Rahl in particular. She informed him she was going to walk the prince's gardens. He allowed her to go, but sent several of his men to follow her.

Though they stayed some distance back, she knew the guards were there. Once inside the garden walls there was no place for her to run. They stayed near to the entrance, should she try to reenter the castle and escape thru another route. She felt instant relief to be away from his presence. She welcomed the crisp evening air. She walked along the tall hedgerows, happy for the shelter it gave her from the guards view. She took no notice of the stunning beauty of the flora around her. She could think of nothing but Richard. She knew he would be trying to find a way back to her. She wondered what his thoughts would be at meeting the daughter she would bear to help him in that quest. Would he think she betrayed him? Would he ever forgive her? She hoped he understood that it was her overpowering love for him that drove her to become Rahl's queen. She hoped it was all over soon. Part of her wished she was married to him now and being that much closer to the end. Mostly, she dreaded the union and asked the good spirits for the strength to endure it. A single tear found its way down her cheek. Right now, it felt as if the good spirits had forsaken her.

Kahlan turned down a shadowed path taking her further into the gardens. When she neared a corner in the darkest part of the path, as she followed its turn, she saw someone in the distance, standing in the shadows. In the darkness, she couldn't make out if it was man or woman, friend or foe. But she could tell whoever it was had seen her. They took a step toward her into the light cast by the moon. Her breath caught in her throat, she grabbed at a nearby tree for support as her knees gave way. Richard stood before her.

Her hands flew to her mouth to keep a sob from escaping. She didn't dare make a sound but her eyes screamed with emotion. Her arms and legs trembled, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, yet somehow she knew he would come.

Just as her feet were about to take flight toward him, to close the distance between them, Rahl's guards were upon her taking her arms. She hadn't even heard them approach. Lord Rahl had given word that he was ready to leave and they had come to return her to him. The guards holding her arms began to take her away, while the others moved behind her, quickly bringing her back to where Lord Rahl waited. They hadn't seen Richard around the bend in the path.

Richard's heart sank as he watched them take her away. He wanted to go after them, cut them down in their tracks and stop them from taking her. He knew that would only get her killed. They would be trapped within the castle and would have to fight not only Rahl's soliders, but the Prince's guards as well. He didn't know the castle layout. They'd be running blind, without the Sword of Truth or Kahlan's confessor power. The odds were very slim. Richard thought their chances were much better if he followed them back to the People's Palace. He would get to her as they traveled, before she ever arrived at the Palace. Richard's face was set with determination as he watched the spot she had just stood. He had one thing on his side. She had seen him. He knew now, at least she had hope.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kahlan resisted her instinct to fight them off. To struggle with them would only raise suspicion. She recalled Zedd once saying without his magic he was just 'an old man in a robe'. She knew now a similar feeling. Without her power, she was just one woman against many men. Men who were armed. Fearing for Richard's safety she went with them willingly. She had a hard time stilling her heart from beating out of control. He was really here. She had seen him. She would have thought her mind deceived her if not for the look in his eyes. She had seen his happiness, his longing, his relief. The magnitude of emotion she had seen in those eyes was not something she could have imagined…he was real.

##

Richard's frustration grew. He'd managed to slip out of the castle as the prince saw to Rahl's departure, but it had taken him too long to get his hands on a horse. He hadn't liked the idea of stealing one but he was desperate. Rahl and his men were already long gone with Kahlan and he was loosing ground. He rode into the nearby woods, barely slowing enough to pull Cara onto the back of the beast.

He pushed the horse as hard as it would go, not nearly fast enough for Richard's liking. As the ride wore on he grew anxious wanting to catch them. He pushed the horse harder, causing it to stumble and fall, tossing Richard and Cara to the ground. He rolled violently before coming to a stop on his back. He laid there for a moment cursing under his breath. At least he wasn't hurt. "Are you alright?" he called as he brushed himself off, moving to get back on the horse. He saw the animal's neck twisted at a grotesque angle. Cara stood. "I am Mord-Sith" she replied, as if she couldn't possibly be hurt just by being tossed off a galloping horse. Richard looked at her from the corner of his eye, not sure what to make of her. He laid a hand on the animals back, saying a silent apology for causing its death. "Let's go" he said as he set off again on foot, knowing he'd never make it in time to stop them before they reached the palace.

##

It took the better part of the night for Richard and Cara to reach the People's Palace. Dawn was fast approaching and Richard was exhausted from their long trek. He was surprised Cara had been able to keep up with him. She hadn't once complained or slowed her pace. She didn't look nearly as worn as he felt.

They kept their distance, again taking shelter from trees that lay on the outskirts. "Do you think you could get inside, get close to Rahl?" he asked.

"It would be unusual for me to go to him without being summoned." She paused to think. "Perhaps if I had important news to convey."

"Your sisters are still alive…Nicholas was the Master who killed them off. He's not even born yet… is there something you could convey on behalf of your sisters?" He tapped a finger to his chin as he continued to think. "He knows you disappeared when I used the boxes, he probably thought you were killed. Maybe you could go to him and tell him at least part of the truth…that you had been sent to the future – a more recent future. You saw one of the Mord-Sith turn against him, trying to convert her sisters to the side of the Seeker. You can just leave out that _you_ are that sister." Cara looked like she thought that might work. Richard continued, "I need to know about Kahlan. I need you to find out all you can and report back to me."

##

Kahlan sat alone in the large formal dining room, finishing off her breakfast of fruit and bread. She was elated and panicked at the same time. Her heart had filled with joy at seeing Richard before her, only to be torn in two when the guards dragged her away from him. She'd barely slept during the night, too worried for his safety. He was alone. He didn't have his sword or the help of his grandfather. He didn't have her help for that matter. But he was here. That alone gave her more will to fight than anything.

Alice entered the room with a bolt of fabric. "My Lady, the seamstresses have asked if this fabric is to your liking. It's to be used for the table linens for the wedding feast." Kahlan looked up from her plate. "Alice, you know I don't care in the least. The decision is yours." She took in a deep breath. "Where is the 'Lord Rhal' now?" Alice cast her eyes down. "I believe he's taken a local woman to his chambers."

Kahlan let out a distasteful breath. Rahl had often taken innocent women of the city into his bed chamber. Kahlan had demand he put a halt to it as part of their bargain. She couldn't care less if the women were willing…but she didn't want innocents to suffer at his hands. She threw her napkin on the table as she stood. "This makes the third time in 2 weeks". Alice corrected her "the forth time, my Lady…a few days ago…when you went to the hot springs…" her voice trailed off.

Kahlan headed for his chamber "I'm putting a stop to this right now." Alice grabbed her arm "how my Lady? You can't possibly stop him."

Kahlan looked softly into Alice's eyes, resting a reassuring hand on hers "I have to try, Alice. What would that make me if I just stood by while I knew this was happening?" She understood. Kahlan was a woman of true integrity. That was just one of the many reasons she admired her so.

##

Richard decided to try and catch just a few minutes sleep. He'd been up all night moving as fast as he could to get to the palace. He was so weary he could barely think straight. Cara's mission would take several hours and it would likely be his last opportunity for a while. If nothing else, it would release his mind from the horrific images that kept playing there…images of Kahlan at the hands of Rahl. He would regret his decision.

Richard awoke with a start. His nightmare of Rahl's sweaty body over Kahlan's was impossible to shake. He could still hear her sobs as Rahl violently had his way with her, grunting his satisfaction and taking pleasure in her pain. He sat up, trying to slow his ragged breathing. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers shaking uncontrollably as he tried desperately to shake the image from his mind. It wasn't enough he was tormented by his thoughts every minute of the day, now they haunted his sleep as well.

##

Kahlan brushed past the guards stationed outside Rahl's chambers and entered without warning. Rahl stood near a dressing table, just tightening the belt on his red robe. Kahlan noticed the weeping woman in his bed. Her lip was cut and bleeding. She strode directly to stand before Rahl. Her words were venomous, "You keep reminding me to honor our agreement, _Lord Rahl_. Yet you repeatedly take innocent women off the streets, out of their homes to satisfy your lust." Her nostrils flared with her anger. "If you wish me to continue this charade of the dutifully betrothed, I insist you end this behavior now." A sardonic smile spread across his face. "And you're going to stop me?" he traced the backs of his fingertips down her shoulders. Kahlan threw up her arms, flinging his hands from her. "You're a monster. You disgust me." Without her confessor's power and knowing no other way to truly wound him she added, "Richard would never need force a woman to his bed." This had more than the desired effect. Rahl's face went crimson with anger. He grabbed Kahlan by her arms and began dragging her to his bed. His glare fell on the still weeping woman already there. "Be gone." he spit. She quickly jumped from the bed, grabbing her dress as she fled. Rahl forcefully threw Kahlan onto the bed. She immediately scrambled off, trying to rush past him. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress, ripping it open with both hands.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cara spoke to the guards outside Lord Rahl's chambers, telling them she had important news for him. "He's not to be disturbed." The guards smiled to each other. "He's enjoying the pleasures of a woman right now." Cara shivered with the thought. Rahl had often taken Mord-Sith to his chambers. He was not a pleasant lover. Trying to get an idea of Kahlan's whereabouts she replied "I'm sure his betrothed can't be too happy about that." The guards elbowed each other with a smile. One of them bent toward Cara as if to speak in secret. "His betrothed is in there with him." Cara felt a pang of regret. Richard would not be happy with this news. She knew Kahlan would probably never fully recover from the man's vile manner.

Just then, the chamber door flew open as the weeping woman ran past, clutching her dress to her. Cara looked back, trying to peer into the room. "I thought you said his betrothed was with him? That's not her."

"She is in there as well. You know what I always say, 'the more the merrier'." Cara glared at him with Mord-Sith eyes. He shrank back from her. She needed to act quickly. She pulled free her Agiel, her tone threatening, "I have important news regarding the Seeker. I must see him at once." Neither challenged her.

As she stepped through the door, Cara called out to alert him of her presence "Lord Rahl, I have important news."

Struggling beside the bed, Rahl was trying to subdue a violent Kahlan, her arms thrashing out at him as he pulled at her torn dress. The interruption infuriated him, until he realized it was Cara. He had been sure she died along with the Seeker. He turned his menacing eyes back to Kahlan. "You _will_ invite me, _Mother Confessor_." He pushed her to the bed and strode to where Cara stood. "You're alive. What of the Seeker?"

"He lives. The last I saw him he was entering Spaisia." Kahlan closed her eyes tightly. How could this be happening. She had such hope after seeing Richard in the prince's gardens. Hope enough to come here and confront Rahl, demand he leave the women of the city alone. Now it was all crashing in. Rahl would send his men for Richard and capture him, kill him. They'd have no chance to get back to their own time. She would forever be the wife of Lord Rahl. A single tear escaped her closed eyes, slowly gliding down her cheek.

##

Alice tended to Kahlan, lacing up the front of a fresh ruby red dress. The ruined dress lay in a heap on the floor. She wiped a damp cloth over the bruise on Kahlan's cheek where Rahl had struck her. Fortunately, that was the only wound she had suffered from him. Cara's interruption had come just in time. Had she been just a few moments later…Kahlan didn't wish to think about it. Cara said she had important news regarding the Seeker and her sisters of the Agiel. She and Rahl had then left his chambers for his study. Kahlan didn't know what that news was. All she knew was that Richard had come to rescue her and now he was in danger. Rahl would send his men to Spaisia for him. She would never again see the man she loved more than life.

##

Richard anxiously awaited Cara's approach. His pacing left a worn trench in the forest floor. Once she was in the cover of the trees he moved to meet her. "What did you find? Did you see Kahlan? Is she alright? Did you talk to Rahl? Where is he now?"

Cara looked up at him through hunched eyebrows. Once she saw his barrage of questions was over she spoke. "I spoke to Rahl. He is sending men to Spaisia to find you. He'll likely---"

"What about Kahlan" he interrupted.

Cara eyed him for a moment, not sure if she should tell him all that she had seen. Her hesitation gripped him with fear. "Tell me. Is she alright?" he demanded.

She nodded and decided to tell him the truth, after all, he was the Seeker of Truth. "Yes, she was alright when I left. He was moments from taking her when I arrived."

"Taking her where?"

She blinked, surprised he didn't grasp her meaning. She replied bluntly "To his bed." She saw the mix of emotions that crossed his face: Pain, shock, fear. They were all present. But there was something else too. Rage.

Richard moved past her with set determination, heading toward the palace.

She called to him and grabbed his arm "Seeker. You'll be of no help to her if your dead." Richard kept moving with Cara hanging on his arm. She pulled him back harder. "Lord Rahl was angry and wanted to unleash his anger on her, but it didn't happen. I interrupted him."

He finally stopped and turned his glare on her. "And if he gets_ angry_ again? She's in danger. I have to get her out of there."

"Now that he knows you're here, he's focused on you. You have his full attention.

"He believed what I told him. He's traveling to the temple himself. Tonight. I need to get there first to warn my sisters."

"How long will it take you to get to the temple?"

Cara looked at the midday sun. "If I leave now and find a horse at the next town, I can be there just after dawn tomorrow."

"So Rahl, leaving tonight will get there around this time tomorrow. That will give you a few hours head start to warn your sisters and then you can start to make your way back to meet us. We'll meet you at the circle of stones. We'll put the boxes together and, hopefully, get back to where we belong.

Cara thought about his plan for a moment. "She wears a Rada' Han."

"What?" Richard was already thinking ahead, planning his next move.

"The Mother Confessor. She wears a Rada' Han. She can't use her confessor's power with the boxes."

Richard hadn't noticed that when he saw her in the garden, but he'd only had a quick glimpse of her. "Then I'll find the key. Right now, you need to go."

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Even though she had changed her clothes and Alice had tended to her, Kahlan couldn't shake the feeling of Rahl's vile hands on her. The only thing that took her mind from it was her desperate worry for Richard. It seemed pain was crushing in on her.

She rubbed her arms still trying to shake the feeling. "Alice, I need to get out of here, get some air. Tell General Egremont you're taking me to the hot springs…that I wish to bathe there."

Alice informed the General of her Lady's desire. It was not unusual, she had taken to going there over the past month. It got her away from Rahl and was a quiet place she could sit and think of Richard. The General would allow her to go but always sent soldiers along as well.

Once at the springs, the guards and Alice would keep their distance, waiting near an outcropping of large rocks that blocked their view of the pools. Beyond lay the enclosed springs, allowing her privacy as she bathed. It was the perfect place to wash away the foul feeling from her skin.

##

Richard walked the forest, plotting, thinking, planning his next move and reviewing in his mind what Cara had told him of the layout of the palace. The vile images of his nightmare kept coming back to haunt him. Kahlan's sobs continued to sound in his mind. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He tried desperately to push those thoughts aside. He begged the dear spirits to keep her safe. He would give anything to be able to hold her, comfort her.

Not really sure how far he had walked, Richard pulled himself from his thoughts, looking up to get his bearings.

And then he saw her. Standing by the water's edge, the sun shining on her dark hair, she was looking into the water, lost in thought. Richard was struck by just how beautiful she really was. The ruby red dress contrasted against her raven hair, her creamy skin. He refused to blink, fearing she was only a vision that would too soon disappear. His breath came in quick pulls. His feet wouldn't move. He wanted to go to her but the heaviness in his legs wouldn't allow it. As if sensing him, she looked up from the water and turned in his direction. She stopped with a jolt at seeing him. Their eyes riveted to each other's, neither one dared take a breath. Her eyes looked even bluer than he remembered. Her face showed her need for him.

He so feared what was happening to her at the hands of Rahl, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, keep her safe. Seeing her staring back at him lifted the weight in his legs. Richard moved resolutely toward her, his eyes locked on hers. Kahlan felt a rush of longing as he strode toward her with such purpose, such intent. He quickly closed the distance between them.

He stopped directly in front of her. They stood, toe to toe, her face looking up into his. Concern and sorrow filled his eyes as he took in the bruise high on her cheek, his fingertips softly caressing it. They spoke no words; their souls were connected in a way that no words were needed. He leaned in and tenderly kissed the mark Rahl had left. Kahlan had to grab onto him as her knees gave out, overcome with emotion and the feel of his warm lips on her cheek.

He instantly gathered her in his arms. He didn't dare let go of her for fear of having her taken away from him again. His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, his hands lost in the thickness of her hair. Kahlan returned his kiss with an intensity she'd never known, her own hands sliding up his neck to tightly wrap her fingers in his hair. Relief washed over her. They kissed deeply, as if nothing in the world mattered more.

Richard trailed kisses over her face, down her neck, kissing past the metal collar to the hollow of her shoulders. He felt a rush of need for her, his hands already untying the laces at her breasts. He wanted to lay down with her right here and make love to her, before anything else could tear them apart.

He at last freed the laces and pulled open her dress, caressing her, holding her fullness in his hands, feeling the softness of her flesh. He released a moan of want as his lips brushed against her mounds warm skin. Kahlan arched back, held up only by his fierce hold on her. With his strong grip around her waist, he gently guided her to the ground.

Kahlan fought to maintain her senses. His lips again found hers but she tried to push him away, "Richard, no. I have to go." He pulled her tighter, his words coming through his insistent kiss "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He slipped her dress fully off her shoulders and his mouth traveled to her breasts. Kahlan was breathless, "Rahl's men will come looking for me. I have to go ba--"

"You're staying with me." Though his words were firm, his lips were warm and persuasive on her flesh. She wanted more than anything to stay with him here, to give herself over to him completely. But she knew the danger was too great. Truly concerned for his safety, knowing Rahl's guards would be coming to collect her if she didn't shortly return, Kahlan finally found the strength to earnestly push back on his shoulders. Richard leaned in, trying to continue his kiss, but she held his shoulders firm.

"You're one man alone, Richard, no match for the number he has watching me."

He sat up to take a more stern position. "Kahlan, you're not going back to him. Who knows what he'll try to do to you."

"You can keep and eye on me, as I know you have been already. But I must go." She started pulling up her dress. "I won't even be near him – he's leaving soon for the temple. That will take him away for at least a day. "Besides, we can't use the boxes while I wear this" indicating the collar around her neck. "If I don't go back he'll become suspicious." She stuck an arm in a sleeve. "I need to go back. Then we'll have to find the key for this. We still have a few days before the marriage ceremony to figure out how to get back to our own time." She slid her other arm into its sleeve. He stopped her hand midway from pulling up the shoulder of her dress. A wistful look came over his face as he slipped the fabric down a bit to uncover her skin. He knew she was right. He hated it. But he knew she was right. He didn't know when they'd be together like this again. He slowly leaned in, his lips softly kissing her shoulder before sliding the dress back into place. He pulled her into his arms and held her tighter than he'd ever held her before.

He had hated to watch her leave. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kahlan was growing anxious. Richard had yet to come for her. It was well past dark and she hadn't seen Rahl for hours. He had been strangely cordial to her; actually apologizing for taking the women of the city into his bed and for the way he had treated her. 'Please forgive me, sweet Kahlan' he had said. She hated when he called her that, it filled her with loathing each time he said it. He had told her he wished no ill will for their upcoming wedding ceremony. Afraid of jeopardizing Richard, she wouldn't do anything to upset him at the moment. She wouldn't let him see her revulsion to his words, his presence. Wearing her confessor's face, she masked her emotions.

##

Richard slipped into the palace through the garden gate. He'd used the knife at his belt to quietly slit the guard's throat. He pressed his back against the stone wall as he made his way through the dark halls. Cara had instructed him how to go through the gardens and get to Rahl's study and Kahlan's room. He headed for the study now. There, she had told him, he would find the Sword of Truth.

Carrying the blade he'd had since separating from his own sword, Richard silently slipped thru the doorway to the study. He was met with Rahl's men. Richard sliced through one of the guards as he leapt for the desk. Trying to gain some advantage, he stood atop the desk slashing at two and three men at a time. There were too many. The largest of the men was able to take Richard down by his legs as the others lunged to grab his arms and middle. The last thing he remembered was a huge armored glove slamming into his face.

##

Kahlan stood erect, arms at her side, her eyes fixed on the distant wall as Rahl slowly circled around her. He had come to her room to give her the news. Knowing she would be foremost in the Seekers thoughts, he had believed him to be much closer than Spaisa and had sent his men to the temple rather than go himself. He'd had the very good fortune of capturing the Seeker who had now been confined to the pit these last 2 days. "So you see, sweet Kahlan, there will be no rescue for you. We will wed, as planned, tomorrow" he came to stop in front of her, taking a tendril of her hair between his fingers, he leaned close. "And I will soon have the confessor child I so dearly want."

Still looking past him she demanded, "Take me to Richard. I want to see him." Rahl abruptly let go of her hair and resumed his slow walk around her. He let out a sound that was a cross of something between a grunt and a growl. "Perhaps something can be arranged."

##

Richard woke to his head throbbing in pain. His arms hung from shackles in the wall of rock behind him. His head hanging limp, he saw the dirt floor beneath him. He slowly lifted his head. It was dim and his vision was blurred. He could barely make out a figure in front of him. He tried to focus. A shapely form, dressed in red. Then he saw her raven hair. "Kahlan?" he rasped. There was no reply. He squinted in the dim light. His vision began to clear. Kahlan stood before him, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes looked into his intently. Her breathing was quick. She looked terrified. "What happened? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Rahl stepped out from the shadows to stand next to her. He rubbed the fabric at the shoulder of her dress between his fingers "You see, sweet Kahlan. I told you he would wake."

He turned his attention to Richard. "You are a wedding gift for my lovely bride. I promised her one last visit with you before I kill you. Richard was more alert now at seeing Rahl, beginning to seethe at seeing his touch on her shoulder. "We were wed just yesterday. I wanted to show her I can be agreeable and offered her this visit with you as my gift to her." He walked to stand just inches from Richard's reach, looking directly into his eyes, a slight smile on his lips, "I of course, kept her all to myself throughout the night as any new groom would do. Isn't that right, Kahlan?" Richard lunged in his shackles, his face twisted in rage.

Kahlan was loath to answer. Her tears flowed steadily.

"Tell him how much you enjoyed yourself Kahlan. Tell him how you called my name."

"You're a vile pig" she spat out. "I hated every disgusting moment."

Richard's anger was replaced with agonizing pain and defeat. He had failed her. He had promised to protect her and keep her safe from Rahl. Visions of his nightmare once again flashed in his mind; his beloved Kahlan suffering at the hands of this evil before him. Tears ran down his face, his head slumped forward, he couldn't meet her eyes "I'm so sorry Kahlan" he whispered.

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Kahlan took a few steps forward to stand before Richard. Her voice pleaded, "No, Richard. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him…" Rahl grabbed her arm and yanked her away from him. Richard felt dead inside. Agony gripped every fiber of his being. His head hung low "kill me now." The very thought of her trying to stop Rahl only added to his anguish. His pain so great he begged for Rahl to kill him. "_Please_, kill me now."

"In time Seeker. I'm enjoying your pain too much to kill you so soon." He turned to Kahlan. "Leave us now. I'll join you soon, my sweet." He looked back to see the heartache on Richard's face.

"I've sent men to meet Cara at the temple. They will return shortly with her treacherous sisters. When I get my hands on those who wished to betray me and side with you, they will hang here next to you in this pit." Rahl walked near the stairs leading back up to the palace. "Sleep well, Seeker, knowing our sweet Kahlan will be pleasing me this night."

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kahlan was beside herself with grief. She hated that she had to lie to Richard. Rahl had described in detail the disemboweling he would give the Seeker, as she was forced to watch, if she did not go along with his story. He promised a quick death for him in return for her cooperation. Not that Kahlan expected him to uphold his agreement, but it was her only hope of sparing Richard an agonizing death.

When Kahlan at first misunderstood Rahl, agreeing to tell Richard how enthralled she was with him as her lover, how much she enjoyed his manhood he whispered to her, "No, no Kahlan," the corner of his eyebrow rising slightly. "He is a smart man. He would know you are lying. I want you to tell him how unpleasant it was for you. Tell him of my depravity. That will cause him much greater pain than any torture I could bestow."

Though the wedding was still a day away and Rahl had not forced himself on her, Kahlan held little hope. She knew the mental anguish had caused Richard to feel defeated. She hated that she was the cause of such pain for him. She had no choice. She couldn't bear to think of him dying in such a horrific manner. She couldn't stand and watch while Rahl slit him open from throat to navel. She would beg his forgiveness in the underworld, tell him that she lied only to save him from such a fate. She would be there soon as well, once Rahl killed Richard, or declared her his bride, whichever came first.

##

Richard hung limp in his shackles. He didn't bother to lift his head at the noise. All he wanted to do was die. He wanted it to be over. The agony in his heart at his failure to protect Kahlan overwhelmed him. He hoped whoever it was entering the pit would put a blade through his chest and end his pain.

"Are you alive Seeker?"

He didn't respond. Her voice was familiar but he was far too lost in misery to care. The figure approached and pressed the hilt of a sword against his chest. "I believe this belongs to you." Richard raised his head slightly. "Cara?"

"Cara and her sisters of the Agiel" she corrected. He saw 3 of her sisters around her.

"Where are the rest of your sisters?"

She stared into his eyes with no emotion. "They chose not to live." He could only assume that meant they chose not to follow her.

"How did you get my sword?"

"I walked into the study and took it, Seeker, as you were to have done." She looked at one of her sisters, "Men cannot be trusted to follow the simplest of instructions."

Richard might have laughed if he didn't feel so miserable. Cara exchanged the sword with one of her sisters for the keys to his shackles.

"Let me guess" he asked "the guards holding those keys chose not to live?"

Cara smiled. "We have a smart one here sisters."

##

Kahlan checked her boot, reassuring herself that the dagger she tucked inside was still there. Alice had slipped the weapon to her, hiding it in Kahlan's fresh laundry. Kahlan hadn't asked her to do it, but Alice knew, with the wedding tomorrow, Kahlan needed some form of protection.

Pacing the palace halls, Kahlan felt her tenacious grip on hope slipping through her fingers. By this time tomorrow, she would be Rahl's wife. She wondered how long he would let Richard live. She chastised herself. As long as Richard was alive, there was hope. And now she had a weapon. She would wait for an opportunity to use the weapon on Rahl himself. Kahlan thought more likely, she would be plunging it into her own heart, once Rahl kill Richard. She entered her room to continue her pacing.

She'd only been lost in thought a moment when she heard a sound from the far corner of her room.

"Richard!" she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He pulled her to him in a strong embrace. "How did you get away? Are you alright?" She covered his face with kisses and held her cheek to his.

"I'm here. That's all that matters now. Let me look at you, are you alright?"

"Richard, what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?"

"Let me hold you first, did he hurt you?" He didn't wait for her answer, pulling the hair from her neck, his lips lingered there in a sultry kiss. "Did he kiss you like this?" Kahlan pushed him back, "what are you talking about? No, he made me lie to you, he didn't kiss me. He didn't ---"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" His eyes were intense. He pulled her closer in his arms. Kahlan was confused by his manner, but slipped her arms around his neck leaning close to him, she replied with a small laugh, "Anytime you wish."

His hands moved down her back and slid over her hips. He brought his lips a wisp away from hers. "Tell me. Tell me you want me to kiss you." Kahlan felt a tingling sensation down her spine. Not of passion, but of fear. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She sensed something was not right. In fact, something seemed very wrong. She leaned away from him but his arms kept her close.

"Tell me, sweet Kahlan, that you want me to kiss you." Her blood drained to her feet, her body filling with dread. At that same instant, a pale blue haze of light washed over him, outlining his entire shape as he transformed into his true self. It was not Richard, her love, whose arms held her, but the vile Darken Rahl himself. He pulled her close, his arms like an iron vice around her holding her firmly to him.

Kahlan recoiled in horror but his big arms held her tight. She arched back trying to get as far from him as she could. She tried to reach for the dagger in her boot but his arms held hers pinned. He kissed across the top of her chest as she leaned away from him. Kahlan kicked at him with her feet, she twisted mightily, throwing everything she had into getting free of his grip. "I do enjoy a struggle Kahlan." She let out a sound of disgust, grunting with her efforts to break away. Never loosening his grip, he forcefully threw himself onto the bed, dragging her with him. Kahlan let out a panicked yelp. She managed to free one of her arms and thrust the hard base of her palm into his jaw. She clawed at his face but she was no match for his strength. He quickly had her confined again. Rahl straddled her, keeping her pinned with his legs and his weight as she frantically fought trying to throw him off of her.

He yanked off his shirt. "Now Kahlan, I will take what Richard so dearly loves." She raised her leg that held the dagger bringing her boot close to her hand. Though her arms were pinned she was able to grab the dagger in her hand, she drove the weapon with all of her might into the only place she could reach, plunging it deep into his side. She'd hoped it would be enough to send him sprawling. Rahl recoiled with a yell, his hands grabbing for the dagger, but she remained pinned by his legs around her. Rahl pulled the dagger free and threw it to the floor. He backhanded her hard, splitting her lip. Tears stung Kahlan's eyes. This was going to happen. She was defenseless to stop it. This vile man was going to take everything from her. He'd already taken her Richard. Now she was powerless to stop this as well. He covered her mouth with his in a hard kiss, his hands roamed her body.

Already heading for Kahlan's room, Richard redoubled his efforts when he heard her cry out. Images of his nightmare came to life upon entering the room. A bare-chested Rahl leaned over Kahlan with his hands on her body, pulling at her dress. Her long skirt pulled up to her thighs as she fought him off.

Richard's visceral scream of rage filled the room. Sword of Truth in hand, he lunged from his position, swinging the blade with exceptional force as he flew through the air, he brought down his sword, cleaving through Rahl's neck where it met his shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor below. Richard continued fluidly over the bed, as if he were flying, to land on the other side. Kahlan scrambled to the far edge of the bed, trying to stay clear of Richard's sword.

With both hands, Richard ran his sword through Rahl's chest, finishing him off before he had any chance to react. He held the sword there in his chest, his face contorted in violence. Richard's body shook with the wrath that coursed through him. His shoulders heaved with his breathing. He stood transfixed over the dead body as if his anger welded him to it. In his fury, he wanted to wrap his hands around Rahl's lifeless neck and strangle every last breath out of him.

Somewhere in his mind he heard Kahlan's soft cry. He was immediately brought back into focus. He turned to see her sitting on the bed, her knees pulled to her chin. He sheathed his sword and swiftly climbed onto the bed, pulling her to him. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm here Kahlan." He gently rocked her as he held her tight. She cried his name as she wrapped her arms around him.

Richard took her head in his hands and rested his brow against hers, tears blurred his vision. "I'm so sorry Kahlan." The pain in his voice broke her heart. "I should have come sooner. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" His tears spilled over, running down his face. She put her fingers to his lips to quiet him. "No Richard. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm fine. He never hurt me. I lied to you. He said you would die a horrific death if I didn't say those things. And that he would make me watch while he killed you." Her own tears began to fall. "I couldn't bear it Richard." He kissed her fingers as they rested against his lips before taking them in his hand and pressing them to his cheek. Relief flooded him. He silently thanked the good spirits and pulled her fully into his arms. He held her so tightly he was afraid he'd break her in two.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Still holding Kahlan in his arms, Richard looked up to see Cara and her sisters enter the room. She walked to stand next to the lifeless Lord Rahl lying in a pool of his own blood. Richard wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the hint of a smile cross her lips. Cara's leather creaked as she bent down over the body. She pulled open a pouch tied to his belt and pulled out the key to a rada' han. She had known her master well.

"What of Rahl's inner circle?" he asked her.

"My sisters and I have seen to them already, Seeker." She handed the key to Richard. "This would be the key for her collar. Now that you are both free, where will you go?"

He took the key from her hand and freed Kahlan from the device. "What do you mean 'where will we go'? We're going to put the boxes together."

Cara explained she didn't see the need, Rahl was dead. They hadn't lost much of their own time before being sent back from the future. Why risk it when they might not defeat Rahl a second time?

"I don't want what's happened here to be part Kahlan's life. If we go back to before this began, it will be erased, because it won't have happened. And, my dear friend and grandfather is now dead. We need to go back to before that happened."

"But we don't know what went wrong, Seeker, how will you know what to do this time?"

Kahlan loosened her grip on Richard, "Shota is here. She's in the dungeon. Perhaps she can help us." Richard stood and helped Kahlan from the bed. The group set off to find the witch woman.

##

Shota told them the magic of orden, Agiel and confession had to all be done at precisely the right time. She thought perhaps the Seeker's timing had been off the night Nicholas came to him. He must not have put the boxes together at exactly the right moment, sending them to an alternate past from the one they'd left. Shota would be with them this time to help guide them.

They were here now at the circle of stones, the full moon high in the sky. Richard and Kahlan stood off away from the group, talking in private. Shota watched the stars and the moon, Cara and her sisters watched Shota.

Seeing the stars alignment, Shota spoke up, "It will be soon now, Seeker. Be ready."

Richard took Kahlan's hands in his and pulled her close to him. "With any luck, you won't remember any of what happened here."

"But why will you remember Richard?"

Shota seems to think it has something to do with the fact that I went into the future first, then came back here to this time. You never actually left our time. You lived it as it happened. We're going back now to fix it."

Kahlan thought back to the day by the pools of hot springs. "Is there no way for me to remember any of it?"

He seemed to know what she thinking. His hand stroked down the length of her hair, "I'm afraid not."

Sadness came over her face. She touched her hand to his cheek and leaned in for a tender kiss. He pulled her tight, knowing things would soon change. As he held her she whispered into his ear "Thank you for coming for me, for rescuing me from Rahl." She pulled back so she could look into his face, she spoke softly, "I love you Richard Cypher. I'm sorry I won't remember telling you this. But, at least you will remember." He sunk his fingers deep into her hair, his hands holding her tightly, "I love you Kahlan, more than life itself." He pulled her to him in a warm kiss. Kahlan was breathless when his lips at last left hers. She smiled up at him. "Perhaps one day you'll remind me."

He smiled back, "Of that, you can be sure."

**The End**


End file.
